


Love Me Like Him

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Understandings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sam have a blow-out that leads to an unexpected confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like Him

Love Me Like Him

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam slammed the door to the motel room as hard as he could and stormed into the humid evening. He didn’t know where he was going to go, but he knew he needed to leave or Dean would be caught in the middle of the third fist fight between himself and his father today. Something was up with John. He was crueler and much easier to rile up than usual. He was pissed at Sam and Sam didn’t know why, but he damn sure wasn’t going to stand for it.

Sam suddenly stopped in his tracks. Maybe he found Sam’s acceptance letter from Stanford? If that was the case…

The motel door swung open and Dean could be heard from the inside yelling for his father. Sam didn’t turn around. He picked up his pace. He didn’t hear his father’s running boot steps until the man was right behind him. By then, Sam knew what was coming.

“Don’t you walk away from me, boy!” John growled as he grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt. He swung the youngest Winchester around towards their room and shoved him to the ground. “You want to be a big man, Sammy?! Huh?! Then stand up.” he hissed. 

Sam grinned. He knew it was going to come to this. He stood up and looked into his father’s eyes. “Go on. Hit me. Beat me to the ground, Dad. Do whatever it is you need to do to make yourself feel better. It doesn’t matter. I’m still leaving. I’m still going off to school and if I have my way, I’ll never fucking see you again for the rest of my life.” 

John took a step forward and stopped, the words sinking into his brain, still foggy from the alcohol from earlier. “What? Leaving? School? Sam, you graduated already.”

Sam just shook his head. “College, Dad. I’ve been accepted to Stanford. I’m leaving at the end of the month.”

John’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What? No, the actual fuck, you’re not! Are you insane?! You won’t survive out their on your own! Dean and I have a hard enough time hunting and watching your sloppy ass so you don’t get killed!”

“That’s not true, Dad!” Dean said, running up to them. “Come on, let’s go back inside. It’s gonna start pissing rain soon and you two chuckleheads are making a scene. We can talk about this-”

“No, Dean! We can’t! We go inside, he starts to bitch, you’ll try to calm him down and then it’s always one of two outcomes: Either I get swung at by this asshole, or he kicks me out for a few hours while he takes his frustrations out on you.”

Dean turned to Sam and began pushing him towards the motel. “That’s not true, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam, Dean! SAM!” he screamed. “I’m not a fucking child anymore and both of you need to realize that.” he said through grit teeth. He allowed Dean to push him back into the room and immediately began pacing. He ran his fingers through his hair and growled when John walked into his path. “What?”

“Sit down, boy.” John ordered.

“I’m leaving. Period. Today, tomorrow, next week. I don’t care. I’m leaving. You should be happy. You get to have your perfect little soldier all to yourself. You won’t need to worry about your baggage, about looking at me and seeing me glaring at you. You won’t have to be reminded about the past anymore because the brat that your wife died saving will finally be gone!”

Sam didn’t know he’d been hit until he realized he was on the floor. Beyond dazed, he looked up to his dad, who was looking down at him expressionless. There was something in his eyes that scared Sam, but he didn’t know what it was. Dean was by his side, trying to help him up.

“Dad, what the hell?! You could’ve seriously hurt him! You can’t just throw out haymakers like that!” Dean yelled. He sat Sam on the couch and spun on his heel, shoving his father in the chest. “Hit me! You want to beat the shit out of someone, beat the shit out of me! I’m sick and tired of you beating on my baby brother like this! Hit me! I’ll knock you flat on your old, drunk ass!”

Ignoring Dean completely, John chuckled. “Sam. When I look at you, I don’t see anything but failure. I don’t see Mary dying. I see absolute failure.”

Dean froze, staring at his father in shock. “You son of a bitch… How can you say that… He’s your son!”

“I know… And I failed. I failed to protect him. Just like I failed to protect you.”

“Oh great! Here he goes with the whole self righteousness gig! Give me a break!” Sam hissed. Dean shushed him.

“I mean it. I’ve been a horrible father. I’ve been your drill sergeant, your prison warden. I’ve been your abuser…” he cast a hurt look at Dean, who instantly softened.

“Fuck right, you’ve been.” Sam muttered. “I’m still leaving, no matter what you say.”

John pushed passed Dean and sat next to Sam, who jumped up to walk away, but that blow to his head had other ideas. John caught him as he started to fall and sat him back down on the couch next to him. He leaned Sam’s head against his shoulder and stroked the boy’s brown hair. When Sam tried to push away, he held him tighter. Sam began to fight him, struggling to free his arms, trying to hit and kick John, biting him where he could, but John didn’t let go. He waited until Sam had worn himself out and began to shake. 

“Get your filthy fucking hands off me…” he sobbed.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m so sorry. I… I’m so scared that I’ll lose you if you go. I’ve been cruel to you because you deliberately disobey my every order and if you do that at the wrong time,” John’s voice broke. He looked up to Dean, then down at Sam’s head. He placed a soft kiss on it. “I don’t want to think about it… I can’t let you go, Sam. You can’t go. It’s too dangerous with that demon out there. It was in your nursery. It killed your mother. How do I know it doesn’t want you and Dean too?”

“Why wait eighteen fucking years, Dad?! It could’ve killed us at any time! It’s probably not even looking for us! It was a demon, Dad. There’s no rhyme or reason for them! They just feast on chaos. It caused chaos, it left and you are the one holding it’s chaos over us! Mom’s dead and she’s not coming back, no matter what we do, dead demon or living demon, so quit trying to seek revenge and be a goddamned father!”

John looked into Sam’s tear-filled eyes and felt his own tears well up. “I can’t do that, Sam.”

Sam chuckled and began pulling away from his father again. Dean put a hand on John’s shoulder.

“Dad, just let him go.”

“Don’t leave me, Sam. Don’t leave us. You’ll die out there on your own.” John begged.

“…Drunk, alcoholic abusive piece of shit! LET ME GO!” Sam screamed, thrashing wildly. “You always think I’m going to get myself killed! You always blame me if a hunt goes wrong! You think I’m useless and selfish?! Fuck you, John! Let me GO!” With a head butt to John’s chin, the older man pulled away from Sam, nursing his chin. “Leave me alone and let me leave! That way, you don’t have to worry about ‘looking after me’ and you can have Dean all to yourself! That’s what you want, right? Your perfect little soldier, your best friend, your lover, your wife?! Well, you can both fucking have each other! I’m done with hunting and I’m done with this fucked up family!”

Dean’s heart almost stopped in his chest. “Sam, what the hell are you-”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me, Dean! You think I’ve never noticed the strange bruises on your hips? The hickeys on your neck that magically appear, although Dad and I were the only ones around? How about all the times Dad’s called you into his room to ‘talk to you’ and I don’t hear a single fucking word come out. Except once. Dad had me thinking I screwed up so bad that I was sure he was going to wear my ass out, so I pressed my ear against the door. I didn’t hear anything, so I cracked it open. Silent as a church mouse. Got an eyeful, too. I just decided to ignore it, because I love you, Dean, and I’m sure it would tear you apart to try to explain to your almost fifteen year old brother why big brother’s ass was in the air with Daddy slamming it into the mattress!”

“Shut up!” Dean screamed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“What am I missing here, Dean?! You’re letting our father fuck you! You’ve always been his favorite! You’ve always kissed his ass ever since I can remember and now, you’re really trying to solidify your role as the perfect son. You throw yourself between the two of us to get us to stop fighting even when you know Dad is dead wrong, but you make it so you’re the Devil’s advocate so he doesn’t get pissed at you! All you do is drive that wedge in deeper between me and this family, if you can call it that! He has you to fall back on! Who do I have?! Tell me, Dean! Who’s going to have my back?!” Sam sobbed. He spun to look at John, who was still sitting on the couch. “And you…”

“Now, Sam, listen to me. I-”

“Why don’t you love me, Dad? Why are you always fighting me? Why can’t you put any faith in me like you do with Dean? Why can’t you allow yourself to be proud of me? I complete all of my training. I’m strong. I’m fast. I’m smart. I’m pretty much your team researcher. I can find it, if it’s out there. I can be backup and I’m damn good at it. Dean’s the only one who tells me this stuff. Why can’t you give me a pat on the back? Tell me ‘good job’? Hug me?”

“Sam… I’m sorry. I-”

“Why don’t you love me the way you love Dean?” Sam whispered. John and Dean’s eyes widened. They looked to each other, then back at Sam. John took a hesitant step to his youngest boy, but Sam stepped back until he was against the wall. “I waited and waited for you two to invite me in. I gave little hints that I knew about you two. I even started carrying myself a different way, a more seductive way, just to get you two to notice me more. I’ve been trying so hard without actually jumping into bed with you while you’re doing it. Still, you both ignore me…” He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. His confession hurt. It took a lot out of him. He didn’t feel relieved. He felt like he made the burden heavier. He waited for the ass beating to come.

John knelt down next to his youngest and tilted his chin up. “I can’t do that for you either, baby.” his whispered. “What Dean and I have is… it’s toxic.” he said, looking up at Dean, who looked away. “It’s not something we want to do, but we can’t stop.”

“Then let me join. Let me be a part. Let me share your burden.” Sam begged. He wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and kissed him. 

Dean stood there, watching, waiting to see what his father would do. John’s words were only half true. What he and John had was, indeed, toxic, but it was definitely something they both wanted. Dean never had any regret after sharing a bed with his father and as far as Dean was concerned, neither had John.

John deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair and running his tongue along the inside of his baby boy’s mouth. His taste was so unique and intoxicating, savory to Dean’s sweetness. He pushed Sam flush against the wall and kissed him with enough passion and lust to render all three men breathless. When John broke the kiss and looked at Sam, the boy’s tear filled eyes were dark with lust. Sam spread his legs and pulled John close, stealing his lips in another bruising kiss, which John answered to all too eagerly, before he was pulled away roughly. 

He almost swung at Dean. Being pulled with so much force was usually done by an enemy, but when he saw how frantic and desperate his boys’ kisses were on one another, he understood Dean’s roughness. Sam’s resolve broke and he began to weep into the kiss, tears spilling down his red cheeks. John moved back over to his boys and ran his thumb over the dark bruise that had begun to form from the sucker punch earlier. Sam broke the kiss with Dean and leaned into his father’s hand. He took his father’s thumb into his mouth and began to suck on it as Dean unbuttoned Sam’s flannel shirt. He pushed it down his slim shoulders and latched onto Sam’s neck, trailing kisses and suckles on all the flesh he could reach. Sam looked up into John’s eyes and popped the thumb out of his mouth.

“Love me, Daddy…” he moaned. Dean looked over his shoulder to his father, nuzzling Sam’s chin as he worked Sam’s belt off. He pulled away, pulling his charcoal T-shirt over his head, revealing his body, covered in hickeys, love bites, and a few bruises from hunts that had yet to heal. Sam’s body was almost the same. 

“You two almost look alike.” John purred. “Tall, golden, slim, yet built. Bruises from hunts, hickeys on your chest, neck, stomach… but Sam? No love bites.”

The sound that came from Sam could only be described as a desperate whimper. It made John’s blood boil. He grabbed Sam by his hair and, with a yelp from Sam, yanked him to his feet. He pulled the boy to the bedroom, Dean following closely, and threw Sam on the bed. “Let Daddy help you with that.” he growled. He lowered himself onto Sam, claiming his lips for a few seconds before lowering to his neck and biting him. Sam yelped, arching his back. It hurt, but it felt so good too! John tongued the hot spot gently, soothing it. He repeated the action several other times before his arousal grew to be too much. He grabbed Sam’s jeans and pulled them off roughly, threw them to the ground and straddled Sam’s legs. He grabbed his boxers by the hole and pulled, tearing the fabric off. Sam struggled against his father halfheartedly. To be honest, his father’s rough treatment was seriously turning him on. Dean’s uncertainty made it much hotter.

“Dad, be gentle with him. It’s his first time, right Sam?”

Sam nodded. John shot a look to Dean. “Shut up and strip naked, Dean. That’s an order. If Sam wants to be a big boy, he’s going to get fucked like a big boy. You want to make daddy proud, right Sammy?” At Sam’s wide eyed nod, a shiver ran down John’s spine. “Good boy. Do as I say, and you’ll be fine. When I get off you, I want you to turn over and put your ass in the air. Keep your head and chest on the bed. Turn your head to face your brother.” He moved away from Sam and the boy did as he was told… for once.

“Spread your cheeks apart.” John commanded, stripping his clothing off. He watching as Sam’s unsure hands spread himself for John’s viewing. John hummed in appreciation. “Look at your brother, Dean. Look at his perfect little pink virgin hole.”

Dean stared at his brother as if in a trance. “It’s beautiful.”

“He’s beautiful.” John leaned over to whisper to Dean, loud enough so Sam could hear him. “I told you he’d be the undoing of us both, didn’t I? Look at you. Your dick is practically weeping come from the sight of him.”

“And yours is almost purple. Don’t blow too early, old man.” Dean taunted walking to the head of the bed. He sat by Sam’s face and stroked his hair. “We’re going to take good care of you, Sammy. You’re going to love this.”

“It’s SaAAAmmm!” Sam moaned as John plunged his hot, wet tongue inside of him. Sam almost screamed as the thick muscle wiggled around inside of him, tasting, opening, moistening him from the inside. Dean chuckled. 

“I remember my first rimming. Came twice. Once during the rimming and again when Dad finally decided to thrust into me. It was amazing, Sammy, the feel of his fat cock sliding inside.” Sam let out a long moan. “The best part was feeling that fat head push into me for the first time, stretching me open, making way for Daddy’s long shaft to impale me. And when it finally pushed against that sweet spot,” 

As if on cue, John’s tongue began laving at Sam’s prostate and he shouted and cursed as his orgasm exploded from him. He sprayed his lust onto the bed below him and dug his fingernails into his cheeks.

“That’s when everything was perfect.” Dean finished. John chuckled, withdrew his tongue and looked at Dean. “Tasty?” 

“Delicious.” John purred. “Bring me the lube. I want to be inside of him yesterday.” 

Dean tossed the bottle he held in his hand at him. John caught it, looked from it to Dean and before he could ask, “Had it in my jean pocket. Thought you were going to let Sam go and blow off some steam, but this is much better, right baby brother?”

Sam just whimpered in response. He gasped as his father pushed two well oiled fingers inside of him and his eyes rolled. “D-Dean…” he moaned. When his brother leaned down, he whimpered. “His fingers… I feel them… They’re inside me…they’re really inside me… Daddy…” he moaned. His back arched and he let his cheeks go to clutch Deans arm with one hand and the sheets with the other as his father persistently rubbed his sweet spot again. He rolled his hips, begging his father for more.

“Such a greedy little thing, isn’t he, Deano?” John taunted, slapping Sam’s ass with his free hand. Dean nodded, stroking himself. John pulled his fingers out of Sam. When the boy began to whimper loudly, John shushed him. “On your back, legs up. I’m not done playing with your pretty hole.”

Another few minutes of opening Sam up, the boy’s erection had come back, red and raging. Dean was sucking on it like he needed Sam’s come to survive and Sam was returning the favor. John sat back as far as he could with three fingers still stroking Sam’s insides and watched his boys sixty-nine one another. After listening to the wet sucking and moaning around each other’s girths, and boy, Sam was pretty girthy for such a slim boy, John couldn’t take it. He withdrew his fingers, slicked himself up, pushed Dean away from his little brother reluctantly, and pressed his dripping tip to Sam’s entrance.

The boy immediately tensed up. John looked to his son, face flushed, eyes glazed, pupils blown, body sweaty, chest heaving, hair around his face like a halo, plump, sweet lips parted and that sinful tongue darting out to wet them…

God, his baby boy was perfect. His oldest boy was perfect. His boys were perfect.

“Relax for me, baby. Let Daddy in.” John cooed, pushing gently, teasingly against Sam’s entrance. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly. “Let Daddy slide his big cock inside you. Let Daddy make it all better.” He kissed him again, sliding his head inside with difficulty. “Sammy. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I want to…” he rasped. “Love me, Daddy… please.”

“Open up for me, Sammy. Let Daddy love you completely.”

“I’m scared… I don’t know if I can relax… Just… just push it in.” Sam whispered. His eyes held a certain mischief that John had seen before…

…in Dean.

The little fucker was playing with him. He wanted his father rough? Then he’d get it rough.

“Fine. Fuck it.” John said, pulling back just enough to leave the tip inside before slamming home. He moaned loudly around Sam’s vice like grip and his heat.

“DADDY!!!” Sam screamed, shooting his second load onto their stomach and chest. As John chuckled, his cock twitched inside of Sam. The boy’s neck and back were arched so sharply, he looked like he’d snap if he moved the wrong way. His legs snapped around John’s waist and his toes curled as John moved quickly inside of him, fucking him roughly through his orgasm. This was perfect for the both of them. All of the anger and tension and frustration from the day, hell, the years, were being pounded into the mattress alongside Sam, who was moaning, whimpering and babbling incoherently.

“I think you’ve got him speaking in tongues, Daddy.” Dean said, pumping his stiff cock. He held the base with his free hand, knowing that his father wouldn’t want him to make himself come.

John looked at his oldest and smiled. “Keep that thick cock hard for me, boy. Today is a day for firsts.”

“Huh? Wait… are you going to let me…?” Dean’s eyes widened in excitement. John was about to answer when Sam’s mouth opened.

“D-Daddy… please! Fuck me! Hard! Let me know how angry you are!” Sam ran one hand up his father’s stomach and chest and the other fisted his semi hard cock. “Love me! Give me the love you only give to me, that angry, powerful love… Fuck! Oh God, fuck me like you hate me!!” he screamed, reaching up with both hands to grip the pillow under his head. His father’s hot rod was slamming directly against his sweet spot and Sam was seeing stars. He arched his back almost off the bed when his brother’s hot, wet mouth swallowed his cock, sucking it back to life.

“Feed your brother, Sammy. He’s starving. Then, after I feed you, baby, you can watch Dean fuck me. Would you like that?” he groaned. Sam nodded enthusiastically. John chuckled, feeling his balls tightening as his orgasm approached. “Good. You’re so perfect, baby. Daddy’s going to come inside you now, okay?”

“Suck it out of me, Daddy… I want… your tongue again… Come inside… lick it out… Aaaah!!” Sam gasped as John shot his load deep inside him. “D-Dean… I’m gonna…!” he released down Dean’s throat and his brother drank him happily, pulling off too quickly and earning a shot on his face, not that he minded.

“Daddy.” Dean chuckled. “Sammy got me all sticky.”

John pulled Dean to him, kissed him roughly and licking Sam’s spunk off of his face. “Sam, turn over, on your knees, hands on the wall above the bedpost. Keep those thighs and knees separate. Dean, get to work.” John ordered. Sam did as he was told, his legs shaky. He leaned against the wall and shivered as his father laid down on his back, his head between Sam’s knees. He gasped as John began to lick his thighs. “Sit on my face, baby. Or did you change your mind about me licking you up?”

Sam was too happy to oblige. His head lolled back and he moaned as his father’s tongue began licking inside his fucked out hole. John’s moaning and gusts of breath on Sam’s sensitive parts had the boy’s cock erect for the third time in no time. “It feels so good…” Sam moaned.

“He looks so good.” Dean seconded. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Dean with his hand between their father’s legs, two fingers already slicked and inside him. John’s hips were rolling so smoothly that it was damn near hypnotic. He’s give a little grunt or a moan every now and again, but when Dean found his sweet spot, his cock twitched and he gasped, pulling his tongue quickly from Sam’s needy hole. 

“Don’t stop, Daddy. Please, don’t stop.” Sam begged prettily, grinding down on John’s mouth. John gave his baby’s hole a sloppy wet kiss before sliding his tongue back inside to lick and fuck him. Sam’s hand was wrapped around his own manhood, stroking forcefully.

“God, Daddy, you look so good…” Dean said, inserting the third finger. John moaned and ground his hips onto Dean’s hand. “That’s it. Fuck my hand. Fuck my fingers.”

“Fuck him, Dean!” Sam growled. “I want to watch him while I stroke myself.”

“Fuck, Sammy…” Dean moaned, pulling his fingers out. Dean slid in with almost no resistance and Sam moved away from John right before he did it. John’s moan was enough to send both boys over the edge, but they held it back for their father. “God, Daddy. You’re perfect.”

“Move, baby. Move. John moaned, wrapping his strong legs around his oldest. Dean began to pump himself in and out of his dad, loving his the pull and push of his ass around him. “Yes, Dean. Just like that… So good…”

“This is how you make me feel, Daddy. You make me feel like this every time you’re inside of me. Now, I know how good you feel. This is beyond amazing. This is perfect.”

“Fuck, love you boys so much. Harder Dean. I won’t break. Fuck me!” John ordered, rolling his hips. Dean pulled back and slammed into his father hard, pulling a long moan from John and putting an arch in his back. “That’s it! Right there! Such a good boy… Keep going, son… so close!” John panted out between gasps and moans. John looked up at Sam, who startled his father’s head again, facing Dean. He leaned in to kiss his brother passionately before moving down to take as much of his father’s shaft into his mouth. John swallowed as much of Sam as he could without gagging and spilled inside his youngest son’s mouth. He could feel Sam swallowing slowly, as if unsure, before he stopped, let his father finish, and pulled away slowly.

Dean pulled Sam to him and kissed him, sucking their father’s come out of his mouth. If Sam didn’t like the taste, then oh well. More for Dean. Much more. He watched as John brought Sam to his third orgasm and drank him dry. Dean was still fucking into his father hard, rolling his hips to hit that sweet spot dead on. Once John’s mouth was free and Sam moved away, Dean got a good look at just how much his father had come undone.

“Please, Dean… No more.. Can’t take it… Come please… So fucking good… You’re driving me crazy, boy! Come inside… Please!” John begged, his head thrashing from side to side as his body was ravaged by his son. Dean never had this much stamina when he was on the bottom!

“I don’t wanna come inside of you, Daddy. Not tonight. Maybe next time. Sammy’s gonna get this load.”

“What? But I don’t want it. I don’t like the taste…” Sam admitted. 

“Too bad…” Dean panted, his hips stuttering, cadence faltering. He pulled out of his father and grabbed Sam’s head by his roots and pushed him to his cock. “Suck it out, you little shit!” he barked.

Sam opened his mouth and Dean thrust in, fucking Sam’s mouth and throat. The younger boy began to gag, his mouth filling with saliva, slicking Dean up more. Dean slid his cock into Sam’s throat and held it there, relishing as the throat muscles tightened over and over, trying to swallow whatever was lodged there. He shot his seed down Sam’s throat and withdrew, laughing as his brother bolted immediately to the bathroom. A big hand smacked the back of his head.

“Ow!”

“That wasn’t nice, Dean. You could’ve hurt him.” John scolded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

“What? You did it to me! That’s how I lost my gag reflex.” Dean pouted.

John walked on shaky legs to the bathroom where Sam was retching. “Baby boy, you okay?”

“I’m gonna kill him!” Sam coughed. John smiled at pet him on his head. 

“In due time. I’ll even hold him down for you.”

“No far!” Dean shouted. “But you did it to me!!”

“But I’m your father. That’s called teaching. Doing that to your little brother is called bullying.”

“Bullshit!” Dean spat, crossing his arms. “See if I ever fuck you again.” he mumbled, laying back on the bed. He jumped when John suddenly appeared above him, straddling his hips.

“What was that?” he asked, grinding down. Dean moaned.

“I said, ‘I love you, Daddy’. Honest.” 

“Sure you did.” John chuckled. Sam came out of the bathroom pouting. “Hug your brother.” John ordered.

Sighing, Dean stood and walked to Sam with his arms open only to get a face full of mouthwash.

“Jerk.” Sam hissed, walked around him to lay next to his dad.

“Bitch!” Dean shouted, wiping his face. “That better had been the second rinse after you washed your mouth out!”

“It could be whatever the hell I wanted it to be, Deano!” Sam jeered.

“It better be what I say it is, Sammy!” Dean yelled, tackling his brother. The two boy wrestled playful on the bed, kicking their father off in the process. John laughed at the two boys as the tried to over power each other. Dean, of course, was the one to get the upper hand, but with Sam’s wandering hands, well, the boys went from arguing and wrestling to grinding and moaning. Before John knew it, he was sinking inside of Dean while Dean was inside of Sam. 

The next two weeks went by like a dream. Sam and John didn’t argue once. They all shared a king sized bed and woke in wrapped in John’s arms. On hunts, John listened to Sam more, told him he was a good hunter. Told him he was loved. On long rides, Dean and Sam would sing aloud the songs they knew, sending John into stitches and sometimes even he would sing along. Everything was perfect. So, when the day came when Sam wanted to leave for college, John grew grimly quiet.

They were sitting at what was supposed to be a dinner table in the cheap sleazy motel they were currently calling home for the week when Sam brought it up.

“So, school starts in two weeks for me.” He stated, sadly. “I’ll be heading to Cali next week to get settled into the dorm. I found a gig down there too. Seems like there’s a vengeful spirit or a cursed object doing some crap a few blocks away from the school. ‘S already killed three people. I guess we can check it out after this gig’s done and, well, you know…”

John slammed his fork down in anger. “No. What do we know?”

Dean grew silent and Sam’s expression went from shock to rage. “Really? This again?! I can’t believe that after the last two weeks we just had-”

“-You’d still want to leave…” Dean whispered. He lowered his gaze to the table, not wanting to look his brother in the eyes.

“You too, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Him too. You think I was the only one that didn’t want you to leave?! What about your brother? We love you, Sam. What if something happens to you?”

“What about all those times you went on a hunt on your own?! What if something happened to you?!”

“Well, it didn’t!”

“Well, it’s not!” Sam stood.

John stood. Sam was an inch and a half taller than John, but with Sam currently barefoot and John still in his boots, they were eye to eye. “Watch your tone, boy. You’re not leaving. Not until-”

“-The demon’s dead? We may never find this fucker, dad! When’s the last time you had a clue of it’s whereabouts? I think I was fucking twelve when that happened, and it wound up just being a goddamned nest of poltergeists! What about my future? If Dean wants to stay and fight, then fine. Let that be Dean’s future. But I want to become something better! I want to go to school! I want to have a normal life!”

“Normal? Normal?! Samuel, I’m not sure if you noticed this yet, but you hunt creatures that shouldn’t exist, but do. You’ve been clawed up, bitten, thrown around and damn near raped by things that shouldn’t exist, but do. You sleep with lines of salt by every entrance and protective runes anywhere you can put them to keep yourself safe from these creatures that shouldn’t exist, but do! Your mother was killed in your nursery protecting you from a demon with yellow eyes! Stop me when I get to the part where any-fucking-thing in your life was actually normal!!” John yelled, grabbing Sam by his shoulders. “For God’s sake, look at the three of us! What we have, is that something you bring up in a ‘normal’ conversation? ‘Me? Oh, I’m shagging by father and brother. That’s normal right?’ Wrong!” he screamed. “You are staying here! With me and Dean. That’s final. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“You son of a bitch…” Sam whispered. “You honestly think you can keep me here?! I’m just going to college, Dad. I’m not leaving the goddamned country. Call me everyday if you must to check up on me. I’ll answer. I’ll do research for you if I can spare it. When you’re in the area, I can spend time with you, maybe go on a hunt while you’re around. We can make this work! No one even has to know we’re family. Daddy, please!” Sam wrapped his arms around his father, hugging his tightly. “Don’t be this way. This is what I want. This will make me happy. Haven’t we been through enough? Don’t we deserve to be happy?”

“Only you.” Dean answered. “I’ll miss you. I’ll worry about you every moment of every day.”

Sam turned to Dean. “Dean, please don’t…”

“Don’t what, Sammy? Can’t you take online classes or something? You can go to school and stay with us.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea, Dean! No seriously. It is. Just, umm, remind me what my permanent address is again, so I can send it to them and they can mail my books there.” Sam spat.

“Boy, you are not leaving! Period! End of discussion! Say one more word of it and I’ll tan your hide!” John bellowed. His voice all but rattled the windowpanes, silencing both Sam and Dean. John sat back in his chair and took a long swig of his beer. “Finish your dinner.” he said, not looking at the boys. Sam sat down and obeyed.

The rest of the night was silent. Sam slept on the couch while Dean and John shared the bed. Dean didn’t bother to try to patch things up. They’d be better off waiting until the morning, after getting a good night’s sleep and some coffee.

He regretted that decision the next morning. He awoke to an empty bed. After going through his morning routine, he noticed that John and Sam’s bags were gone. He peeked out and saw the Impala, John loading his things, but no Sammy. His stomach dropped to his feet. He flew out of the door, wrapping his arms around his father from behind, pressing his face into John’s back, his smaller body shaking with emotion.

“He couldn’t have gone far.” John said softly. His voice was breaking, as if he’d been crying.

“He’s gone, Daddy. Let him… Let him go… He’ll be alright.”

“Let him go? Let him go?!” John spun around, shoving Dean away. “Get your goddamn clothes on and get your shit together! Now!! We’re leaving in five.” 

Dean did as he was told. He was ready to leave in four minutes and forty-five seconds. John peeled out of the motel parking lot and along the way to their next destination, he was calling Sam’s cell phone. Sam finally answered on the fifth call.

“Yes, Dad.” Sam answered calmly.

“Where. The actual fuck. Are you?” he seethed.

“Heading to Stanford. I’m going to school and you are not going to stop me, understand? Go on with Dean and be safe. Call me if you need me. I love you.”

“Samuel Winchester, if you leave this family, don’t you ever come back!” John yelled into the phone. Dean’s eyes widened in horror. John looked at the phone like it forced him to say that. He didn’t mean that, not in the slightest. He took a breath to renege his last statement, but Sam had beat him to it.

“Tell Dean I love him more than live itself. I’d say the same about you, but you don’t want to hear that. Good-bye, John Winchester.” 

Click.

John tried seven times to call Sam back, but it went straight to voicemail. Dean sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, turned away from his father, sobbing so hard it shook his entire body. It was as if Sam was dead. He’d never be able to talk to him, hold him, see him…

Things couldn’t get any worse, could they?

The next four years weren’t as bad as they could have been. A few ups and downs, a few close calls, a lot of amazing sex, but no Sam. Suddenly, one day, there was no John. Suddenly, Dean was alone. As he sat in the empty motel that he and his father had shared a few nights before, Dean realized that now, he was free to make his own decisions. First thing on the list?

Find Sam and beg for his help, if he had to. 

Four whole years… he wondered what Sam looked like now? If his hair had grown? Did he grow? Did he get bigger, more muscular? Well, he’d find out soon. 

Time to head to Stanford.

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to do a follow-up. Maybe if I hear back from you all, I will. >;}


End file.
